


Silk Bones

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn helps Ignis lace up before a show, Ardyn owns the club, Day 6, Ignis dances, Kinktober, M/M, burlesque dancer Ignis AU, corsets, they bang each other frequently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ardyn helps his best dancer into his outfit before a number.





	Silk Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Crystal Cabaret room of Asp's House of Kink. This is the AU where Ardyn owns a burlesque club and Ignis dances there (as do many other characters, basically everyone but Noct, but that is neither here nor there). Ignis and Ardyn are basically friends with benefits in this world. They are not monogamous to each other, but they certainly enjoy fucking one another. If you enjoy this taste of the Crystal Cabaret, check out the other stories in that universe. 
> 
> not beta-ed

Ardyn tightens the laces on the back of the Ignis’ dark purple corset, running his fingers up the boning as he finished.

“Good?” Ardyn asks, his lips next to Ignis’ ear.

“Make it a little tighter,” Ignis says. Ardyn smiles, a low laugh bubbling up from his throat. 

“Just don’t pass out on stage. That would be so embarrassing,” Ardyn says, taking the satin ribbons back in hand and tightening them slightly. Ignis lets out a breath, staring at himself in the mirror. 

His hair is slicked back, strands falling over his forehead, cheeks flushed. His contacts make his eyes seem huge in his face. The corset starts just under his pecs, dark purple and shining in the low light. The panties he wears barely contained his considerable length, which was why he wears a skin colored thong under them. The health department frowns on full frontal male nudity. Thigh high stockings match the corset and the lace at the top barely stretches enough to wrap around his thighs. The knee high patent leather high heeled boots complete the look.

His eyes meet Ardyn’s in the mirror, the owner of the club smirking and pressing a kiss against Ignis’ jaw.

“As ever, my dear, you look divine,” Ardyn whispers, his fingers trailing over Ignis’ nipples, pinching and twisting them to make them stand out. Ignis arches his back, head falling back onto Ardyn’s shoulder, eyes glued to the mirror as Ardyn’s hand drifts lower.

Ardyn smirks wickedly, cupping Ignis through the warm silk panties. Ignis moans, bucking his hips into Ardyn’s hand.

“So responsive,” Ardyn says. “Can’t have you popping a boner in the middle of your performance, can we?”

“It would be for you,” Ignis whispers.

“Oh, of that I have no doubt,” Ardyn replies, fingers sliding beneath the panties and the skin colored thong. Ardyn’s other hand runs up and down the silk and bones of the corset. He wraps his hand around Ignis’ cock, stroking it quickly.

Ignis moans, thrusting into Ardyn’s hand. He’s close, leaking from his slit. Goosebumps spread across his skin as he feels Ardyn’s covered length rub against his ass. He grinds back against the other man, Ardyn’s low laughter vibrating against Ignis’ back.

Ignis whines when Ardyn pulls his hand away, wiping it on his pants. His cock is hard, his panties right under his balls. Ardyn looks over him, grinning as he pulled the panties over Ignis’ straining cock.

Ignis arches his eyebrow, the panties barely containing him. “Really?”

“I said I didn’t want you popping a boner in the middle of your set. I didn’t say I wouldn’t send you out with one.”

Ignis throws his head back and laughs, sauntering out the door. He takes Ardyn’s hat off his head as he passes, sticking it on his own at a jaunty angle as he closes the door.

Ardyn grins. He can’t wait to help Ignis out of the corset at the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Tomorrow: Ironstrange, praise.


End file.
